beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Hold
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-63 Booster Beast Behemoth Heavy Hold on November 12th, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Starter Pack Betromoth B2 Heavy Hold. Description Hold features a wide, tilting, free rotating flat tip surrounded by a textured ring. Due to the wide surface area, this Performance Tip is one of, if not the most aggressive and fastest tips in the game. While this level of speed implies that a Beyblade using this tip would launch itself out of the stadium, the friction given by the textured ring allows it to stay on the Tornado Ridge, the free spinning nature of the tip mitigates its speed to more controllable levels and the tilting aspect of the tip also provides stability to prevent the Beyblade from tipping over and allows more of the textured ring to contact the stadium. Due to the wide shape of the tip, it is incredibly difficult to maintain a banking pattern, however it can be used as a counter against Tornado Staller and Mobile Stamina Combinations as its speed can outpace most of the common tip choices such as Accel, Zephyr and Trans, but it cannot be used for a Tornado Staller Combination as the Stamina of the Tip is too low for it to be feasible in this manner. However, the speed of the Performance Tip can vary as some Hold tips spin more freely than others, the more the tip spins freely, the more Stamina it has and the easier it is to control, but at the cost of speed. When like this, Hold will not catch on the Tornado Ridge but will instead circle around the center slowly. Once contact has been made with the opponent, the force of impact will make the textured ring contact the stadium creating sudden bursts of acceleration. Due to these factors, Hold does not perform well in Attack Combinations, but it performs best in Spin-Equalization Combinations. The free spinning nature and tilting plate of Hold allows for excellent Spin-Equalization potential while also granting the Precession and Life-After-Death needed to win such matches. Use in Spin-Equalization/Attack Combinations Hold can be put to use in the Spin-Equalization Combination Lost Longinus Heavy/Gravity Hold. Lost Longinus's heavy weight, Left-Spin nature and aggressive design allows this Combination to Spin-Equalize with a Right-Spin opponent, resist Knock-Outs and potentially Knock-Out or Burst the opponent. Hold's free spinning and tilting tip gives this Combination the high levels of Precession needed for Spin-Equalization, allowing this Combination to Out-Spin the opponent. Overall Despite its high speed, Hold performs poorly in Attack Combinations due to how uncontrollable it is, but its excellent Spin-Equalization potential made it a top-tier part in such Combinations. However, it has since been outclassed by Destroy due to Hold's inconsistency in how free spinning it is. As such, Hold is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-63 Beast Behemoth Heavy Hold (translucent dark purple) * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 06: Inferno Ifrit 2Vortex Hold (translucent cyan) Hasbro * C2333 Betromoth B2 Heavy Hold Gallery Takara Tomy DriverHold.png|Hold (Official Image) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro